Finally
by cmfan321
Summary: A continuation on where we left off in "Recovery." DENSI SMUT. First smut fic too, so be nice.


**A/N THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT FIC, SO BE GENTEL BUT HONEST. THANK YOU :) **

Slamming her against the door Deeks takes in her lips, nibbling on them. Running his hands under her shirt Kensi gasps, grabbing a piece of his hair.

"Deeks." She gasps.

"Hmm?" he mumbles kissing his way down to her neck.

"Lets get inside first."

Nodding, he lets her open the door. Not giving her another chance to move he closes it and claims her lips again. Unbuttoning her shirt, they fall onto her couch. Landing on the soft cuss ion Deeks looks into her eyes, lust reflecting off hers. Opening the fist buttons he kisses down her chest, taking his sweet time.

Once getting her shirt unbuttoned he throws it somewhere across the room. Seeing the black lacey bra he groans in pleasure, kissing around the material. Feeling the Need of his kisses she pulls him back up claiming his lips, this time taking charge. Grinding against each other's bodies Kensi moans at the feeling of his manhood moving between her.

Loving the sound he does it again, achieving another sound with a faint "Deeks." Coming out of her lips. Deciding on taking her in a more romantic setting, he stands up with her still in his arms. Understanding his actions, she wraps her legs around his waist right after.

Making their way to her room Deeks sets her on the bed. Seeing his partner lying half naked knowing that within minutes she'll be completely bare he unbuttons his shirt. About to unbutton his pants Kensi's hands stop him. Looking at him she pulls him closer to her, between her legs and with lustful eyes, she replies

"Let me." Then continues, once pants off she goes for his undergarment.

Stopping her "Uh-uh, your turn." Lying her back down, he kisses her then moves down to her neck giving her a small peck there, leaving her shivering. Not taking his time unclasping her bra he dives in for the kill. Taking in her nipple he sucks on it hard yet gently. Moaning, Kensi runs her hand through his hair urging him to keep going. Once finished, he goes to the other one.

Teasing her, he kisses her slowly down her stomach. When reaching his destination, he kisses skin above her pants. Taking off her boots first, he then takes off her pants. Looking at her know seeing her in only panties, he's speechless.

"Beautiful."

Obviously seeing the real thing is nothing compared to his dreams, running his hand up her legs he spreads them apart. Kissing her inner thigh he hears her sighs, taking off her last piece of clothing he sees her juices around her lady bit.

"So wet." Anticipation killing him he kisses it. Not getting enough he sucks on her clit. Inserting a finger he feels her walls clenching. Inserting another Kensi felt a wave of pleasure, pulling on his hair for more.

"Deeks. Don't stop. Don't stop." She begs feeling her climax getting closer and closer.

Just when she was about to burst Deeks makes a moaning sounds knowing that the vibrations will be the end for her. She gasps as the waves of her orgasm flows through her.

Kissing his way up he looks at her. Seeing the look on her face, the look of love he feels his heart expand. Giving her a kiss he asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah, im great. Just, wow." She responds breathless.

"Just wait, we haven't gotten to the best part." He responds with a grin on his face.

"But I wanted-" he cuts her off

"Later, right now I need to be inside you. I've waited far to long." Taking off his underwear. Remembering a condom he goes to his pants on the floor and gets one.

"Always prepared huh?" Kensi asks playfully. He just smiles.

Putting it on he grasps her lips once more he enters her. Hearing her gasp he waites a while, for her to get used to his size. Giving him a kiss as a sign to continue he thrusts in her, taking his time.

"Deeks faster."

"I want to take my time."

Feeling her need for him get stronger, she wraps her legs around him urging him to move faster.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that eventually, right now I just want you. Fast and hard."

Loving the way she said thoughs words he complies. Moving his hips faster, he pumps in harder hitting every spot. Kissing the spot on her neck, making her moan he sucks hard on it leaving a mark on her.

Kissing the mark alreay forming he groans out "Mine." Thrusting harder and faster.

"Yes, oh Deeks." Kensi exclaims clawing his back she moves along with him.

"Come for me Kens." He says, breathless feeling her walls clenching.

With just three more thrusts she exclaims his name in pleasure with Deeks not far behind her.

Moving over, he lies next to her, bringing her closer to his body he wraps his arm around her waste. Coming form her high she snuggles closer to him. Looking up to him she kisses him.

"So, was it as you expected?"

Putting her head on his chest "No."

"What?" he exclaims looking at her.

Giving him another kiss "It was better." Seeing the smile forming on his face, straddling him she continues "But that doesn't mean I don't get to show you my trick." Giving him an evil grin, going down for another kiss.

"Bring it on tiger."

And they continued their love making till the early morning.

**A/N HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT, AND PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
